


My King

by fanta_jess



Series: birthday surprises <3 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard!Hoseok, Bottom Kihyun, King!Kihyun, M/M, Masturbation, Top Hoseok | Wonho, a little side of Hyunghyuk, and a little side of Jookyun too, english is not my first language, provocations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_jess/pseuds/fanta_jess
Summary: Five months after the death of the former king, the coronation of Kihyun takes place and according to the traditions of his ancestors, he must choose his royal bodyguard before the start of the party after the coronation.





	My King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihological](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihological/gifts).



Five months had passed since the king's death, and now, all the people were eagerly waiting for the time to begin the coronation of the new king. In fact, Yoo Kihyun had been named as a future monarch, days after his father's death, but by rules that the kingdom had to fulfill, he couldn't crown himself before four months passed. But even if they had to wait only four months, the heir to the throne could choose to stay longer in mourning, so the kingdom was euphoric when it was announced that the coronation would take place five months after the death of the former king.

If outside the palace, the population was euphoric, inside the palace was a chaos. Hyunwoo, the royal guard who had been elected as the ex-king's bodyguard, was responsible for taking care of Kihyun until he named his own bodyguard. The candidates would be presented during the ceremony, for having to protect the future king until he was back in the palace, and before entering his coronation party, which would happen two hours after his return to the palace, Kihyun would have to elect his bodyguard.

It might seem a bit rushed, but it happened in the last few centuries, so Kihyun would do like the tradition of his ancestors and would be accompanied during the party by Hyunwoo and his real bodyguard.

\- Your Highness, it's time for the coronation to begin. - one of the chambermaids that served Kihyun said, drawing the attention of the future king. Kihyun looked at the woman and smiled as he nodded and began to walk toward the carriage.

The coronation was divided into eight parts, the first of which was to leave the palace and go to the place where the Pope was waiting for him, in a carriage covered with gold. This trip would be made in the company of Hyunwoo, who wouldn't leave the heir's foot at any time.

\- Nervous Kihyun? - Hyunwoo asked when the carriage was already in motion, outside the palace. The two of them had great intimacy, for they grew up together and most of the work the king ordered the guard to do was to take care of his son so that nothing would happen to him.

\- More or less, i think i'm more nervous about choosing the royal bodyguard than with the rest of the coronation. - Kihyun admitted, watching the guard begin to laugh and nod

\- Calm down, the boys i've chosen are very effective and extremely trustworthy. You're in great hands with either of them. - Hyunwoo stated with a smile that calmed Kihyun at once. The two of them talked about a few more things without much interest, until they reached the spot.

The carriage door opened and, in the company of Hyunwoo and four guards, Kihyun entered the west door, and was received with the hymn. The future king was able to see royal families from other countries, the clergy and many nobles from the upper class. This was the second stage of the coronation. Walking to the place where the throne was waiting for him, Kihyun passed by the choir. As he stood in front of the throne, the boy knelt down and made a brief prayer before sitting on the throne, finishing the second step to start the third.

The Pope began the ceremony, making the address to recognize the king and ends with the help of the public, asking God to take care of the King. As soon as the man finishes, Kihyun gets up and, seizing the bible, begins to do the his oath, in which he promised to govern under the orders of God, being faithful to the people, to justice, to the laws, and to the church.

The most important moment of the ceremony had arrived. During the fourth phase, Kihyun came down from the altar and sat on the throne that was there, while four guards cover it with cloth from the audience. In that time, the Pope spends sacred oil on Kihyun's hands, chest and head, ensuring that he is fit to fulfill his duty as king.

Then the other phases was passing, Kihyun getting more and more nervous towards the end of the ceremony. Finally, Kihyun offers bread and wine to the altar for holy communion and leaves the church calmly, looking closely at the guards that Hyunwoo had chosen. The armor hid their faces, making it impossible for Kihyun to recognize any of the guards, and then, carrying the crown, scepter, and orb, entered the carriage, preparing to elect his personal guard.

\- The ceremony was a success. Your father would be proud. - Hyunwoo said with a smile that was broken when he saw Kihyun's sad grimace.

\- He could never have seen my coronation, for it can only happen four months after his death. - Kihyun said sadly, making them both stay in silence for a few minutes.

\- Do you plan to give up the king's office when Changkyun is old enough to rule? - Hyunwoo asked, trying to change the subject, which clearly worked, because Kihyun agreed.

\- As soon as he turns 20, i'll give him the crown. It's only two years now. - the king said, watching the guard agree. They were silent for the rest of the journey and so they kept to the throne room, where the four guards waited to know who would be the lucky man to become the royal bodyguard.

\- Introduce yourselves. - Kihyun ordered with a serious look, one by one, taking off the armor that covered their faces. However, as soon as the four guard took off his armor, Kihyun could only focus on him.

\- I'm Lee Hoseok, your Majesty. - the young man introduced himself and the four of them withdrew under Hyunwoo's signal. Kihyun followed the boy with his gaze until the doors closed, making the guard laught.

\- Then your Highness, who will be the happy contemplated? - Hyunwoo asked, seeing Kihyun look at him with a smile.

\- Lee Hoseok. - Kihyun said excitedly, watching the guard laugh and agree. - Hyunwoo, i want you as my real adviser, so i will have someone to talk to. - Kihyun said watching the boy agree. A few more minutes of conversation and Kihyun asked Hyunwoo to call the boys and announce that Hoseok was his new bodyguard, because he will start to prepare for the party.

*******

\- Your Highness, may we? - Hyunwoo asked after knocking on the door to Kihyun's room, which only made a sign that they could enter while the chambermaid tweaked the final touches to his hair.

\- Thank you, Miss Kim. - Kihyun thanked him as soon as the maid ended and then saw her withdraw, turning to the two boys. - Remind me why i'm doing this. - he said with a grimace, and watching the older man begin to laugh, while the other seemed not to know what to do.

\- You're the King. - Hyunwoo said with a smile and glanced quickly at the boy next to him. - Relax a little Hoseok, Kihyun doesn't bite. - the new adviser said, starting to approach the younger boy there and analyzing him

\- I don't bite unless you want... i'll be clear with you Hoseok, when you're alone with me and Hyunwoo you can relax. If there's anyone else, keep the pose. - Kihyun said earnestly, watching the boy nod without a word.

\- Well, it's time, your highness. - Hyunwoo teased, watching the young man get up and begin with the punches he used to make, making him laugh. - Hoseok, remember that during the party you can't leave the foot of the Kihyun. - he said as he walked to the door and the three of them left. Unhurried, they prepared themselves mentally for the coronation party, especially Kihyun, who used to hate the partys of this style.

\- YOUR MAJESTY, KING KIHYUN, ACCOMPANIED BY HIS PERSONAL GUARD AND EX ROYAL GUARD. - the doorman shouted, announcing the entrance of Kihyun, with the two guards. With a smile, Kihyun reached for his brother in the crowd, finding him waiting at the end of the staircase.

\- Congratulations Hyung. - Changkyun said with a lively smile, as soon as Kihyun came to the end of the stairs with the other two.

\- Thank you, Chang. - Kihyun said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. - You look beautiful. - Changkyun laughed with amusement, seeing that they were about to start bothering his brother.

\- Thank you. Well, i'll eat, good luck. - Changkyun scrambled to leave, followed by Jooheon, his trusty squire. With the departure of the youngest, Kihyun took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to exercise the positions his father had excercised during all the other years of his life.

*******

\- I'm exhausted. - the King complained, entering his bedroom after the party was over. The dawn was already about to be over and the day to begin, but for everyone in the palace, by the King's orders, they should rest and work the next day. Everyone, including Hyunwoo and Hoseok, but for some reason, they followed him into the bedroom.

\- Congratulations Kihyun, this was the first of many parties where you have to stay until the end. - Hyunwoo said visibly tired, but nonetheless, helping Kihyun to take away all the things he had dressed.

\- I don't want to. - Kihyun complained, closing his eyes even to his feet, until he remembered something. - What have you come here to do? I ordered everyone to rest today, work tomorrow. - the young man said seriously, watching the two of them look at each other.

\- Oh, come on, you think you send me? - Hyunwoo said seeing Kihyun's grimace when he realized he was already having too much help in undressing

\- I take the rest. - the King said sheepishly, hurrying into the bathroom that was attached to his room, listening to Hyunwoo chuckle as he finished undressing. He would take a shower before bed.

\- I'm sorry Kih, I forgot you were ashamed of your body. - Hyunwoo said as soon as he saw the boy return to the room, stopping his conversation with Hoseok.

\- I don't have shame. I just don't like to walk around to show it, okay? - Kihyun said angrily but at the same time tired, approaching Hyunwoo and sitting beside him on the bed

\- Okay, i'm going to my bedroom, see you later. - the older boy left quickly, leaving Kihyun and Hoseok alone

\- You should rest Hoseok too. - Kihyun said, too tired to keep his eyes open.

\- But it's my duty to always be around and take care of you, your Highness. - Hoseok said formally, forcing Kihyun to look at him

\- Don't call me that, you can call me by my name when we're alone, or with Hyunwoo, Changkyun, and Jooheon. And you must rest either, so either you go to your room or... - Kihyun was tired, but he wouldn't rest knowing that there was someone there working and should be equally tired.

\- If i don't go to my room, what will happen? - Hoseok asked earnestly, bringing Kihyun's face closer, as if defying himself, causing the King to stuck in his gaze. The Yoo woke up when he heard Hoseok laugh and get up. - I'll be back soon, your Highness. - the guard said, leaving Kihyun's bedroom, not seeing the state that had left the young king.

\- How dare he? - Kihyun asked irritably, realizing that he was wanting to do things with his royal guard, beginning to wonder if he had made a good choice by electing Hoseok to that position.

*******

\- Hyung, are you awake? - Changkyun asked, opening the door to Kihyun's room, seeing the same one sitting on the bed, with a book in his hands.

\- I am... some problem, Kyunie?- the older man asked as his brother came in and closed the door, going to lie down next to his brother.

\- How did you find out you don't like girls? - Kihyun spread his arms around the youngest, noticing what was going on there.

\- Well... i was attracted to boys... and the girls never caught my attention, so... ya, i started to realize that i liked boys and not girls. - Kihyun confessed, watching his brother sit and look at him intently

\- What if i like both? - Changkyun asked, looking into his brother's eyes and seeing him confused.

\- So... explain the whole situation. - the older man asked, watching the younger take a deep breath to begin.

\- You know i've always liked girls, but i think i'm liking... Hyung promises you won't be upset or do anything? - the younger one asked a little nervously as his brother frowned suspiciously.

\- Changkyun... is this person among the reliable ones? - Kihyun asked, seeing his brother agree - So i promise i won't be upset or tell this person.- the eldest said sighing and seeing his brother smile

\- Jooheon... i think i'm liking of Jooheon hyung. I mean, he's always so worried when we're around other people, when he's just with our group he's always joking and taking care of me and it always makes me laugh and i find it very cute and always makes me want to... - Kihyun smiled to see his brother with a passionate smile to talk non-stop about Jooheon, but decided to interrupt the boy

\- Maybe you like both of them. Chang... - the older one said, however, was interrupted by the door opening carefully

\- Oh, you already woke up, your... - Hoseok was going to exclaim surprised, but Kihyun only interrupted him with Changkyun in his arms trying not to laugh at his brother's face - I already woke up, Hoseok, let me introduce you to my younger brother, Changkyun. Kyun, this is the bodyguard that i chose, Hoseok. - Kihyun said quietly, while Changkyun tried to whisper in his brother's ear

\- You picked him because he's tasty, didn't you? You can admit Hyunie. - Changkyun whispered receiving the punches that had already been stipulated since childhood, making him laugh - Hoseok hyung, please, don't you dare call the Kihyun of your majesty when i am here. My brother hates to be treated formally. - the boy suggested and the three boys heard a call in the hallway, which didn't allow Hoseok to respond

\- Jooheon must be looking for you. Go to him and warn him that soon we'll go for a ride on horseback? - Kihyun asked, giving one last hug before pulling his brother out of his bed and watching him nod before leaving the room. - You're going to stand there or are you going to feel comfortable? - Kihyun asked looking directly at Hoseok, who just walked over to Kihyun and sat down on the edge of the bed

\- Are you sure you want me to treat you by name and not by your highness? - Hoseok asked when he saw that Kihyun was attentive in a book he had but receiving all his attention with that question

\- As my brother said, i hate formalities. So i'm asking you to call me by Kihyun, but if you prefer to treat me by your highness, the choice is yours. - Kihyun said, speaking earnestly and formally with Hoseok

\- And you're sure i can act leisurely on your foot, Kihyun? - the young king shivered when he heard the guard pronounce his name.

\- I couldn't be more sure, Hoseok. - Kihyun said, trying his hardest to maintain his pose and not showing that he had been affected by it

\- All right then. - out of nowhere, Hoseok was lying under Kihyun's bed, next to the boy, who was surprised by the older man's act.

\- Lee Hoseok, tell me more about yourself. - Kihyun asked after returning to his reading for a few more minutes. Minutes these, that Hoseok allowed himself to rest with his eyes closed

\- I'm Lee Hoseok, i'm 21 years old, i've been here at the palace for 6 years and before that i lived in the village with my parents. Oh and they died a year after i got here. - Hoseok revealed quietly, just with his eyes open and staring at the ceiling of the bed.

\- My condolences for your parents.- Kihyun whispered thoughtfully, not noticing the boy standing up.

\- My condolences for your father, Kihyun. - Hoseok said, making Kihyun look at him and smile sadly.

\- You said you're 21? When's your birthday? - Kihyun asked after a few more minutes in silence.

\- March 1... we're born in the same year. - Hoseok replied with a smile, watching Kihyun laugh and agree. The two of them engaged in a normal conversation until they heard knocks on the door.

\- Kihyun, i know you had order for no one in this palace work today, but you can't go hungry, so the cooks made it quick. Jooheon took some of the food to Changkyun's room as well. - Hyunwoo said, coming in with a cart full of food, watching the younger man roll his eyes

\- When are they going to obey me completely? - Kihyun asked, watching the two boys laugh and pull him out to eat. The three ate between teasing.

*******

\- So that's the way the king is? - Minhyuk asked, seeing his best friend agree as he ate. - Wow, he seems to be a good person. - the boy said with a smile, seeing that the king was going out with Changkyun and Hyunwoo

\- He is... What? - Hoseok was surprised to see those three leave quietly while Jooheon just stared from the upstairs windows. Hyunwoo smiled at the boy, moving away from the two brothers and beginning to walk toward them.

\- Hoseok, Minhyuk, it's good to see you. - Hyunwoo said as he reached them.

\- Hyung, where are you going? - Hoseok asked confused, not knowing if he would have to go either.

\- We let's just go on horseback riding, will you join us? It may be that so Jooheon comes down too. - Hyunwoo proposed, seeing that the younger one smiled excitedly.

\- Can we? - Minhyuk questioned, excited by the idea of riding on horseback without being through training.

\- Come on. - Hoseok can't deny, being pulled by Minhyuk to follow the eldest. - Highnesses, this is one of our best guards, Lee Minhyuk. - Hyunwoo introduced, watching the king make a surprised grimace.

\- If he wasn't one of the best, it would be surprising.- Kihyun said slowly approaching Minhyuk. - Who gave you permission to go away just because i'm the king now? Do you want to die? - Kihyun asked with a frighteningly angry face, especially when he saw the boy make a face

\- Who told you that i walked away because you were the king? My training became more intense. And see if you remember that i am older, Yoo Kihyun.- Minhyuk said smiling, seeing that the king also smiled, leaving Hoseok confused

\- You're older for only 19 days, Lee. - Kihyun recalled, listening to his brother laugh.

\- Honey hyung, are you coming with us? - Changkyun asked, making everyone look at the door and see the boy walk toward them.

\- You take so long in the conversation that it's starting to get late, so i'm going to take care of you. - Kihyun smiled discreetly at the boy's response knowing that he was jealous of Changkyun being with so many boys around him.

\- He's right, let's go. - Kihyun said as he walked ahead, while everyone tried not to laugh and began to follow him.

*******

\- Tell me i'm not that bad. - Kihyun asked Hoseok, as soon as he reached the bedroom with only the boy, who insisted he should accompany him.

\- It was not too bad... but it didn't go well, either. - the old man said earnestly, watching the king make a face and throw himself on the bed.

\- I just can do it with my horse. Since he died i can't ride right. - Kihyun complained as Hoseok slowly approached him and sat on the edge of the bed.

\- Go to your bedroom, Hoseok. - he complained, closing his eyes.

\- What if i don't want to? - the guard questioned, teasing the king, who opened his eyes as he thought of the thousand and one reasons why no one obeyed him.

\- How you dare to disobey an order of your... - Kihyun widened his eyes as he saw Hoseok move over him and catch his lips, kissing him aggressively. When the guard looked at the king, he realized that his position was too provocative and that those perfect lips had to be placed on his, causing Hoseok to take the initiative and kiss Kihyun

\- Good night, your Highness. - Hoseok said as his kisses went to the younger man's neck, moving quickly away from the king's bedroom, running to his best friend's room. - Minhyuk, i think i did shit. - he said nervously, as he entered the room and saw Minhyuk alone, while the sound of the shower was faintly heard

\- Hyungwon is in the bath, what happened? - Minhyuk whispered, watching his friend walk up to him and sit next to him.

\- I didn't control me and kissed Kihyun. - the boy said, looking down at the floor, leaving his best friend surprised.

\- You did what? - Minhyuk asked in surprise, welcoming the boy in a hug, ready to help him in everything

*******

\- He did what? - Hyunwoo was surprised at what Kihyun said as he stormed into his room for help.

\- He kissed me. And the worst was that i liked it. Hyung what do i do? I can't fall in love so fast, only two days of coexistence with him. - Kihyun said in panic, seeing that Hyunwoo had a neutral expression

\- He kissed you? He? - the older man asked, trying to figure out if he had heard correctly. He knew Hoseok and knew the boy was capable of such a thing, but only if he was completely at ease with the person. But that wasn't the case, because whenever he saw the interactions of Hoseok and Kihyun, he realized how timid the elder was still around the king.

\- Yes hyung, i was lying down, i opened my eyes and when i was asking if he dared to disobey my orders, he simply shut me up and kissed me. - Kihyun said still in panic, watching the other nod slowly. - Before the coronation party, he teased me by asking what would happen if he disobeyed me and didn't go to his bedroom and now he kisses me.- at every word of Kihyun, Hyunwoo saw that the young king was telling the truth.

\- Kihyun... how likely is it that you fell in love with him before you said that you had chosen him as your royal guard? - that question was for Kihyun to answer for himself. He knew this when he saw the older man begin to wander around the bedroom to clean it out carefully.

\- Why don't you always have the room tidy when i come here? - the younger one complained, starting to help Hyunwoo clean the room. He could be king, have thousands of maids ready to do household chores, but Kihyun would always love to pack up his own things. - Hyung... maybe 90%. - he said before running out of the older man's room and back to his room, stopping in front of his brother's room.

\- But you don't have to treat her badly, Mrs. Kim has never done anything to you, Changkyun. - Jooheon's voice was heard through the door, making Kihyun realize that he should be talking loudly to the younger. However, Kihyun didn't understand his brother's response, because he spoke softly. - You look like a child, what the hell did she to you? - Kihyun thought for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on in there.

\- You wouldn't understand... I want to be alone, please get out here. - by the voice, it seemed that Changkyun was about to cry, making Kihyun want to enter in there and to protect the brother of Jooheon. The king still waited a few seconds to see if Jooheon was leaving, but it seemed that he wouldn't obey the younger one, and so Kihyun simply returned to his bedroom, astonished to see Hoseok sitting under his bed

\- Hoseok? What are you doing here? - Kihyun asked nervously, watching the elder look at him.

\- I thought about what i did and wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for what i did. - Kihyun's heart sank when he heard the boy speak, knowing deep down he didn't want him to have regretted it. The young king heard footsteps and when he looked forward, Hoseok was right beside him. - I should have done this... - without Kihyun waited, Hoseok locked him against the door and began to kiss him as he had done to the exact minutes ago, leaving the young man confused. But this time, Hoseok invaded Kihyun's mouth with his tongue, feeling that Yoo corresponded to the kiss. Kihyun's body began to soften, while lower down, his dick was starting to get hard, especially as Hoseok pushed his body to trap Kihyun harder and forced the young king's legs off the floor. Their tongues struggled for space in each other's mouths, while their dicks touched through their clothing, leaving Kihyun more and more excited. And suddenly, Hoseok pushed their lips away, putting Kihyun on the floor with a smile. -Now, good night, your Highness. - and without saying anything, the guard left the room

\- HOSEOK. LEE HOSEOK, BACK HERE.- Kihyun shouted in surprise, not knowing what to do. First the teasing, then a normal kiss and now that... that kiss that made Kihyun get excited.- I-I need a bath... with very cold water. - Kihyun hurried to start the bath, feeling the his dick ache of excitement.

*******

\- Good morning. - Kihyun heard his brother's voice as he opened his eyes, seeing him curled up in a corner and looking at him.

\- What happened? - the older man asked, opening his arms to hug his brother.

\- Jooheon is an idiot. - Changkyun said, leaning on his brother to start telling him what had happened. - I was jealous yesterday that he was defending the maid and we fought. When i said i wanted to be alone he just stood there as if he hadn't heard. And besides, he insisted on sleeping there to make sure i was okay. - the younger one revealed, starting to cry, while Kihyun clutched him tightly in his arms

\- Calm... did you cry yesterday? - Kihyun asked calmly, wondering what would happen to Jooheon for making his brother cry and still stay there to watch.

\- No. At least until he fell asleep, then i ran away from the bedroom and went near the stables. There i could cry. And when i saw it was dawn i came here. - Changkyun revealed, making Kihyun more angry with Jooheon until he remembered something

\- Does he feel the same? - Kihyun asked, watching his brother turn away in alarm as he rolled his eyes.

\- I don't know... Hyung, why did you shout Hoseok's name yesterday? - Kihyun's eyes widened in puzzlement, wondering if he should tell Changkyun the truth, but before he could begin, the door was opened and Hoseok entered unassigned

\- Good morning, your Highness. - Hoseok said, and Changkyun saw his brother look away from the guard, realizing that he would have to ask Hyunwoo.

\- Hoseok, can you go get Hyunwoo? I need to talk to the royal counselor. - Kihyun asked, not giving a good day or even looking at the boy, and Changkyun watched as Hoseok left the room in silence.

\- What did hyung do? - Changkyun asked curiously, and Kihyun looked at the door, seeing that Hoseok was still there

\- It's nothing, Chang, i'm going to take a shower. - Kihyun said, motioning for Changkyun to go with him and closed the door. - This is kind of embarrassing, but he kissed me twice yesterday and left my room after he had me stay... well... - the younger widened his eyes at the realization of exactly what had happened, being surprised by the guard's lack of timidity.

\- He's brave. - the boy said, seeing his brother agree. - I'm going to my bedroom, and you have that meeting with one of the neighboring kings. - Kihyun nodded, watching his brother leave. Then the king undressed, entering the bath and relaxing his body.

\- One more time, good morning, your Highness. - Kihyun was startled by Hoseok's sudden voice, but when he let out a cry, Hoseok's lips caught his, preventing him from screaming.

\- But... where is Hyunwoo? I asked to... - the king was silent with one of Hoseok's fingers pressing his lips, leaving him completely frightened.

\- Don't you want to relax? Before the meeting? There's a great way to relax before the meeting. - Hoseok said sensuously, as Kihyun started to get hard as he had the night before, but this time Hoseok's hand wandered through the exposed part of his skin, slowly sinking into the water.

\- Ho-Hoseok... - Kihyun was going to try to push the boy away, but his mind went blank as Hoseok's hand lightly touched his nipple.

\- Your Highness, i think the shower is better than the bathtub... at least for now. - Kihyun heard only a buzz, especially since Hoseok had started to play with his left nipple, making him moan. Suddenly, Hoseok's other hand went into the tub, going straight to Kihyun's dick and beginning to masturbate him. Kihyun was going crazy with those touches and then, Hoseok brought his mouth close to the king's neck, beginning to give light kisses as his hand moved faster under Kihyun's dick. The young king only lasted a few minutes, spilling his orgasm right there and letting it mix with the water in the bath. - I think it best to clean yourself quickly, your meeting is in less than an hour, your Highness. I'm going to call Hyunwoo. - Hoseok said hurriedly leaving, while Kihyun cursed him mentally.

*******

Kihyun and Hyunwoo waited for the king to arrive, while a bit away there, Hoseok watched everything for the protection of his king. From a distance, it was possible to see how nervous Kihyun was, always looking at Hyunwoo and asking questions. When the king finally arrived, Hoseok saw how calmer Kihyun appeared to be, proving that he was hiding his nervousness. The guest was escorted to a meeting room, where only Kihyun and Hyunwoo entered. Hoseok stood at the door, to get the least call. But as soon as Minhyuk came running and crying, Hoseok forgot what he was supposed to be doing and ran after him.

\- Minmin, what's wrong? - Hoseok asked as he grabbed his best friend's arm after running after him into the stables.

\- It was nothing, hyung. - the boy said wiping away his tears as Hoseok grabbed his arms to convince him to speak.

\- Minhyuk, you don't cry for nothing, what happened?- the older man asked again, seeing that the younger boy was breathing deeply before he began to speak.

\- I was provoking Hyungwon and he said he didn't know how he dated a child and then... - Hoseok realized what had happened, without Minhyuk needing to end, pulling his best friend in for a hug. The boy was very sensitive and even if Hyungwon had said that in jest, it was obvious that he had hurt the boy.

\- You fought? - Hoseok asked, hugging Minhyuk, but letting him shake his head. - Did you fight and run? - this time the boy was quiet, making Hoseok more rested. Especially when he looked away and saw Hyungwon spying on them. - I'll let you talk then. - and without waiting for anything else, Hoseok released Minhyuk from his arms and began to return to his post.

\- HOSEOK. - Hyunwoo's voice made Hoseok stop, watching the older man run towards him. - Where were you? Kihyun almost died and you were not around. - the boy's eyes widened, blaming himself for coming out of his post.

*******

\- It's good to see you King Jiho. - Kihyun said with a smile, trying his hardest not to show that he didn't want to be there

\- Who would have thought you'd be king so soon... well, i suppose you know what i'm doing here, right Kihyun? - the elder asked as millions of things passed through Kihyun's head.

\- Not exactly, but i suppose it should be important. - Kihyun said without showing weakness, watching the other king begin to laugh, while Hyunwoo just kept quiet listening

\- Well, i and your father had an agreement, but since he died, you must go on with this agreement. - the elder said, seeing Kihyun attentive and deciding to continue. - My daughter, Jennie and you should married, to keep the two kingdoms in perfect harmony. So we can join forces for any attacks. - the man announced and Kihyun failed to disguise the misunderstanding

\- Well... I apologize, but i don't intend to marry a woman. - this time, Hyunwoo was surprised to see what Kihyun had said.

\- But Kihyun, you have to realize that...

\- I don't like women, i'm sorry. And also, you should know that i used to run away from the palace and attend parties when my father was alive. Whenever i was among the people, i would hear them comment that they don't want us to join any other kingdom, because we could lose our independence. - Kihyun said determined, ignoring the fact that the father is to blame for what is happening

\- I'll make sure that you don't lose your... - the old man continued to try, irritating Kihyun

\- I'd rather not risk it. - the boy was determined not to accept that proposal

\- Do you know that your people and the other kingdoms say that you are gay? Marrying my daughter can protect your image. - Hyunwoo's eyes widened when he saw Kihyun agree. That king was known to be homophobic and the counselor did not know what he would be able to do if he discovered that Kihyun likes boys

\- I don't see why... I am very sincere with my sexuality, i always liked men and not women then... - Kihyun stopped talking as soon as Jiho took off his ladder and prepared to attack him

\- Your disgusting GAY. - Hyunwoo hastened to grab the sword he carried with him, protecting Kihyun and wishing Hoseok entered. But Hoseok didn't come in and when Kihyun ran away, the boy wasn't at the door. Other guards appeared and took King Jiho out of the kingdom while he cursed Kihyun and the only thing the boy thought was where Hoseok would be.

*******

\- This is annoying. - Kihyun complained, throwing himself into his bed, visibly frustrated, startling his brother and the two boys standing there

\- Hasn't he approached more than professionally yet? - Changkyun asked in Jooheon's arms, looking closely at the king.

\- No... it's been over a month now, and he even refuses to talk. - the boy was depressed, for since the day King Jiho had tried to kill him, Hoseok was always serious. And whenever Kihyun tried to talk, the older man said that he couldn't distract himself so nobody can to attack the king by surprise.

\- Hoseok is really weird, Minhyuk and Hyungwon think that too. - Hyunwoo said as his best friend hid his face in bed. - Kihyun, you should try to talk to him during the trip you're going to make to visit Yeojoo. - Hyunwoo suggested, seeing Changkyun look at the brother and agree

\- I'll try... it's an hour before we go, is not it? - Kihyun asked, removing his face from the bed and looking at the older man there.

\- Actually, it's twenty minutes to go, you have to go downstairs. - Kihyun hurried out of bed, leaving the room while the other three laughed.

*******

\- When you're 100%, i'll pick you up to go back to the palace. - Kihyun said, watching Yeojoo smile and nod. During the journey, the young king tried to talk to Hoseok, but he avoided it, even getting out of the carriage and going with the coachman. And then, Kihyun told his cousin everything, receiving various advice and promising that she would live in the palace with him and Changkyun. The two were very close to Yeojoo and it would be nice if she lived there in the palace.

\- I think you'd better go back to the palace, Kihyunie. - Take advantage and force him to talk, even if you use the excuse of being king and want to talk to him. - Yeojoo said making his cousin laugh and kiss hers forehead. After that, the young king left the room and was accompanied by Hoseok back to the carriage that would take them home. Yeojoo was in a hospital because she had been injured recently.

\- Hoseok, can we... - Kihyun would try again, but he gave up as soon as he saw the guard opening the carriage door and motioning for him to enter. The two of them got into the carriage, but neither spoke. Instead, Kihyun thought about how he would have to talk to Hoseok for the boy to come into his room. But the thoughts of the young king were interrupted by the carriage stopping aggressively.

\- Your Highness, keep behind me. - Hoseok said, getting out of the carriage and beginning to fight, after having seen the reason for stopping. What he didn't count, was that Kihyun also took out his sword and started to fight, but it was the way he best protected the boy. - Be careful. - Hoseok said, grabbing Kihyun's arm and hugging him as he drew his sword. of the man who was attacking them and pulled the king back into the carriage. Soon they were walking back to the palace.

\- Hoseok, follow me... it's an order. - Kihyun said as soon as they arrived and began to walk without waiting for the other to decide. The two of them went to Kihyun's bedroom and the young king locked the door, looking straight into Hoseok's eyes. - What happened?

\- What do you mean? - Hoseok asked, looking away from Kihyun.

\- You first provoke me, kiss me, make me hard, do that shit when i'm showering, and now you just ignore me and pretend i don't exist? Or rather, that i'm just a person you should protect? - Kihyun asks, seeing Hoseok look back at him

\- I'm sorry, your Highness, i promise i'll never do that again. I'll just keep up with my work and... - Hoseok said, irritating Kihyun

\- STOP TREATING ME LIKE THIS. - Hoseok lowered his head, not saying a single word. - I don't want you to just do your job, i'm tired of you doing just your job. - Kihyun felt his eyes fill with tears, making him more irritable

\- Your Ma... Kihyun, i don't want you to get hurt. - Hoseok said looking at the young king, who was staring at the floor so he wouldn't cry.

\- That's what you're doing. - Kihyun couldn't hide the urge to cry, because his voice had revealed it.

\- I'm sorry, but i feel that if i act again like at the beginning, someone will come and kill you and i don't want this. - Kihyun raised his head when he heard Hoseok's tearful tone

\- I don't want you to be far from me, Hoseok. - for the first time, Kihyun took the initiative and kissed Hoseok. They both licked each other's lips in that kiss, letting tears stream down their faces. And when they started a second kiss, this time most needy, Hoseok took Kihyun and walked carefully toward the bed.

Carefully, Hoseok began undressing Kihyun, paying special attention to the king's nipples, for he still remembered the shower. With the touches in that sensitive area, Kihyun began to moan, especially as Hoseok's lips touched the right nipple.

\- Ho-hoseok. - Kihyun moaned the boy's name as he began to move lower. Slowly, he took the rest of the king's clothes, leaving him completely naked, being amazed with the sight of a Yoo Kihyun excited, and completely submissive to him.

\- I think a bath was coming in handy now. - the guard said, starting to undress and grabbing the king in his lap, leading him into the tub and filling it. The two of them kissed while they waited for the tub to fill, and when it did, they entered. Hoseok first and Kihyun later, sitting over his legs and beginning to kiss him again. - Ki-kihyun... - Hoseok moaned as he felt the boy begin to move his hips slowly, moving over his dick. The guard held out two fingers to Kihyun, who stared at his fingers confused, but soon began to suck them, giving Hoseok a great view. After a few seconds of Kihyun sucking on Hoseok's fingers, the older one took them out of the other's mouth and plunged them into the water. Kihyun felt the same fingers touch at his entrance and one of them slid slowly inward, making him moan.

\- Hoseok... - Kihyun moaned the name of the guard, who added the other finger that had been sucked by the younger before starting to move them. Kihyun felt himself being enlarged, especially when Hoseok started with scissor movements inside him. - Please.

\- Please what? - Hoseok asked, seeing the boy in front of him moan as he sought his mouth to kiss him.

\- Hyung, fuck me. - Kihyun asked between moans and Hoseok removed his fingers, preparing his dick to enter the youngest. As soon as Hoseok was inside, he got up and left the tub with Kihyun in his lap, entering the shower and beginning to move slowly, as he leaned the young king against the wall. The thrusts were increasing in speed and soon Kihyun was being fucked hard, taking only Hoseok's body and that wall to lean on. Hoseok hits Kihyun's prostate, hearing the boy scream with pleasure and feeling his hands on his back scratch him. And then, Hoseok begins to stockpile only in the prostate, feeling the entrance of Kihyun begin to tighten. Knowing that the orgasm of the youngest was near, just like his, Hoseok increases speed, trying his best to make Kihyun have the best orgasm in his life. After a few thrusts against the young king's prostate, he finally hears Kihyun moaning and feels the cum between them, pouring his cum inside of Kihyun's entrance, giving him a hickey close to the nipple, where it would be easily covered by royal clothing. Kihyun laid his head on Hoseok's shoulder, struggling to keep the youngest on his lap for a few minutes.

\- I'm going to give you a shower, Kihyunie. - Hoseok whispered after a few minutes of just hugging each other, pulling out of the king's entrance and starting the shower, beginning to bathe.

\- Hoseok... I love you. - Kihyun said with his eyes struggling to stay open, as soon as Hoseok closes the water and begins to dry them.

\- I love you too Kihyunie... do you want to date me? - like a click on Kihyun's head, he opens his eyes, smiling.

\- Hoseok, my sword is yours, my life is yours and my heart is yours. It's obvious that i want, Seokie hyung. - they both smiled shyly as Hoseok kissed Kihyun lightly, before picking him up and carrying him to the bed where they could finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last surprise, so, happy birthday my love, ily<3  
> Sorry if this have errors, english it's not my first language and i didn't had time to revise.  
> And sorry if the sex isn't good, i'm not really good at it  
> Thank you for reading, leave kudus please <3


End file.
